


The Beginnings of a New Chapter

by CherriOnTop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And with Dean, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Castiel and Jimmy are in love, Castiel in Glasses, Castiel in Sweaters, Confused Dean, Dean learns to love the library, Dean thinks they're the same person, Flirty!Dean, Jimmy in vests, Librarian!Castiel, Librarian!Jimmy, M/M, Or maybe just the librarians, Other, With each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriOnTop/pseuds/CherriOnTop
Summary: Sam is a huge book nerd, and Dean hates it. He hates how Sam begs and pleads with him, tugging on his shirt sleeve until Dean caves and brings Sam to the library before setting him loose. He hates sitting in the much too old chairs the library has as he waits for Sam to be done. And he absolutely hates how all the other patrons try to make conversation with him, either because he's good looking or somehow reminds every grandma of their grandsons. Whichever way you slice it, Dean has never been a big fan of the library.Until he was.Or, a story where Jimmy and Castiel are twin librarians and Dean can't tell them apart.based on a post by jhoom





	The Beginnings of a New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of [this](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/179690467347/they-were-twins-and-hes-been-flirting-with-both) post by [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom)

Sam is a huge book nerd, and Dean hates it. He hates how Sam begs and pleads with him, tugging on his shirt sleeve until Dean caves and brings Sam to the library before setting him loose. He hates sitting in the much too old chairs the library has as he waits for Sam to be done. And he absolutely hates how all the other patrons try to make conversation with him, either because he's good looking or somehow reminds every grandma of their grandsons. Whichever way you slice it, Dean has never been a big fan of the library. 

Until he was. 

Tuesday was a gloomy day, but somehow Sam had convinced Dean to take him to the library, insisting that he must have the next book in the series or he might die. Dean thinks it’s a bit dramatic, but he can't resist Sam's puppy eyes. The rain starts pouring just as they pull into the parking lot, and Dean feels like cursing everything in existence ever. Sam doesn't seem to mind, though, the kid's already brought his rain jacket for god's sake. Together, they dash into the building, Sam clutching his books to his chest for protection as Dean tries to shove his keys into his pocket as quick as he can. 

Inside, the air is chilly, and Dean shivers, following Sam to the counter to return his books. Dean watches Sam put away his books in the slot before his eyes catch movement behind the front desk. Behind the desk is a boy about the same age as Dean, dressed in a sweater knitted with multiple shades of blue yarn. He's got dark rimmed glasses perched on his nose, and his equally as blue eyes are reading from a book practically cradled in his hands. Dean's breath catches, eyes sweeping over the dark hair atop the boy's head, looking like he had just rolled out of bed. His skin is more on the pale side, and Dean has the sudden urge to know what a bruise or hickey would look like on his delicate skin. 

Dean has just a second to look at the name tag pinned to his sweater--Novak--before the boy's eyes lift from the pages and settle on Dean. Novak's pink lips quirk into the smallest of smiles as he leans forward, thumb still in his book to mark the page. "Can I help you?" He asks, voice lower than Dean would have guessed based on his appearance. Dean's face goes pink, but he covers it up with a smile, setting his crossed arms on the desk and leaning forward, barely noticing Sam scampering off to the shelves of books. 

"Mm, actually I think you can," Dean replies, letting his lips curl into a grin. "My little brother, Sammy, is a huge nerd. He loves going to the library. It's almost like Disney World for him, you know?" Novak hides a smile behind his hand, setting his book off to the side. "So you can see my dilemma. I'm going to be here for a while." 

"If you're asking me to babysit, the answer is no," Novak interrupts, crossing one leg under himself as he sat. 

Dean waved that away with his hand, shaking his head. "No way. I wasn't asking that. I'm going to be sitting around here for a while, and I was wondering if perhaps you knew the comfiest chair to sit in and maybe catch a nap?" 

Novak smiles again and pretends to think, teeth poking out to bite at his lower lip. "The comfiest chair? Well, I hate to break it to you, but I'm afraid I'm sitting in it." 

Dean barks out a laugh, unable to help himself, before his cheeks darken and he cuts it off. "Fine. Second best?" 

Novak taps his chin in thought, giving it more time than Dean thought was needed. "The second best seat would probably be in the adult section. It's really secluded, so no one ever uses it. Go down the fourth aisle, and it should be there on your right. No one should bother you if you nap." 

Dean gave the other boy a grin, storing the directions in the back of his mind. "Thanks so much, Novak. I'm sure I'll see you some other time." He winked at Novak, then headed down the hallway, the smile not leaving his face the whole way. 

~~

The next time that Dean sees Novak is only a week later. There's only an hour until the library closes, but Sam insisted it was urgent. Secretly, Dean didn't put up too much of a fight, wanting to see the cute boy at the desk again. He certainly was not disappointed when they walked in and saw Novak behind the desk, dressed in a vest today. He didn't have his glasses on, so Dean assumed he either didn't need them regularly or he had contacts, too. 

Sam hurried off to the books, and Dean cleared his throat, deciding to be more bold today. "Hey, beautiful." 

Novak's head lifted slowly, his cheeks burning almost as red as his lips when he realized that Dean was talking to him. "Hello," he replied, only a bit more timid than Dean had expected. 

"I just wanted to personally thank you for finding that chair for me last week." Dean leaned against the desk again, just like last time. "It really was comfortable, and no one bothered me until Sam woke me up. You sure no one minds that I sleep in the library instead of look at all the books?" 

"Typically, we don't care as long as you leave by closing time. We are all eager to go home." Novak looks Dean over, and Dean can see that the other boy likes what he sees. Dean feigns interest in the bookmarks laid out in the basket on the long desk, flipping through them. "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name." 

Dean glanced up at the other boy, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'm Dean," he replied, picking out a bookmark he thought Sam would like, wanting to surprise him with it later on. 

"I'm-"

"Novak," Dean butts in, gesturing to the nametag on his vest. "I already know. All you employees wear nametags." Novak blushes slightly, looking like he wants to say something but deciding against it. 

"Yeah, I suppose we do."

Shockingly, Sam comes over early, only one book in his hand. "Dean!" He cries, handing it to his older brother. "Look what I found!" 

The book is one that Dean doesn't recognize, but he gives his brother a smile anyway. "Cool, Sammy. Is this all you want?" His little brother nods, and Dean pushes him gently towards the checkout. He looks back at Novak, who is watching them almost intently. "I guess I'll see you around." He waves to the other boy, and Novak just lifts his hand slightly as a departure before Dean is gone. 

~~

Unsurprisingly, they're back in the library the very next day. Apparently getting one book at a time is simply not enough for Sam's reading appetite, and Dean even found himself offering to take his little brother to the library. He doubts that Novak will be working, but he's extremely pleased to find the other boy behind the counter again. 

His glasses are back, and Dean can't decide if he likes that better or not. He's reading a different book than the first time, and Dean doesn't hesitate to walk over like he owns the place, stopping at the counter. Novak's eyes glance up, and the moment he recognizes Dean, his cheeks get heated. "Hello." 

Dean leans one elbow on the desk, winking at him. "Hey, gorgeous. I wasn't expecting you to be here today. Guess today's my lucky day, huh?" Novak looks a little confused, but Dean just keeps talking. "Sammy made the horrible decision to only get one book yesterday, and so I had to take him back today. I swear that he's going to have this whole library read in a few months." 

"I think that it seems unlikely he can read this whole library in such a short amount of time. There are thousands of books here. Even if he was a really fast reader, it would be almost impossible for him to get them all read, even if he read all the time every day. In fact-"

"Relax," Dean laughed, eyes twinkling with amusement. "I was just joking." The blush that covers Novak's face is almost worth the embarrassment Dean feels coming from the other boy. 

~~

Within the next few months, Dean sees Novak almost time he comes to the library. He finds himself asking Sam if he wants to go to the library, and while Sam is always eager to go, he catches on to why pretty quickly. Luckily, Sam doesn't say anything to him about it, and Dean is grateful for him. 

Dean finds himself falling rather quickly for Novak, and while he thought it would scare him, it doesn't. He enjoys the time that he spends with the other boy, and he wants more than the few minutes they spend at the library. 

Today, Dean approaches the desk with Sam at his side, giving Novak a smile. He's wearing another vest today, this one is gray and blue, and he looks so cute Dean can barely keep himself from grabbing the vest and kissing the other boy. Novak looks up and he breaks into a smile when he sees Dean. "Hello, Dean." 

"Hey, Novak," he responds, then glances down at his brother. "Sammy here is looking for a certain book, and I was wondering if you could work your magic on that computer of yours and find it for him." Novak smiles and grabs the mouse to the computer. 

"I think I could do that, but it'll cost you." 

Dean falters for a second, knowing he didn't have any cash on him. Before he can ask what it'll cost, Sam is already spewing the book title and author to the boy behind the desk, excitedly describing the book cover to him. Novak smiles at Sam's enthusiasm, and although Sam can't tell, Dean can see that Novak has already found the book on the screen. 

"You're in luck, Sam," Novak murmurs, looking down at the shorter boy. "We have that book in." He tells Sam where to look for it, and the younger boy barely waits for him to finish before he's racing off, and Dean is left alone with Novak. The boy turns to him, biting at his red lip. "Now, Dean," he practically purrs. "About that cost." 

Dean swallows and looks over at the other boy, nervous for the first time since they met. "Look, Novak, I don't have any money on me." Dean's sure that the boy can see how nervous he is, and his expression softens for a moment before turning playful. 

"What I desire is more than money, Dean," he chuckled, leaning forward over the desk so that they were less than a foot apart. Dean can't help but notice that the boy's breath smells like chocolate, and that only entices him more. "I desire a kiss." 

Dean's forehead wrinkles, looking at the other with surprise. "A kiss?" His flirty demeanor takes over again, the worry washed away. "I think I could handle that." Novak opens his mouth to respond, but Dean doesn't give him the chance before he leans forward just a little bit more and kisses Novak. His lips are soft and plush, and Dean wants so badly to dig his teeth into them, to press his tongue into the boy's mouth and explore. Instead, he keeps it innocent and sweet, maybe lingering more than he should but not caring. He was finally kissing the boy he'd wanted to kiss since they'd first met. 

When they pull back, Novak is smiling and his cheeks are blushed. Dean's heart is racing in his chest, and all he wants to do is kiss the other boy more, to touch his body and to hold him close. Instead, all he does is licks his lips and says, "I'd like to do that again." 

Novak leans back in his chair, the smile never leaving his face. "Me, too." 

~~

Dean comes back two days later, but Novak isn't at the desk. He can't help but feel disappointed, though he's too nervous to ask if the boy is working. He's glum as Sam runs off to find his books and Dean heads to the adult section, deciding that he's going to take a nap in the chair Novak had told him about. This hasn't happened to him before--Novak not being at the front desk--and Dean feels as though his whole day is ruined. 

That's why he's completely surprised to see Novak in the fourth aisle, stocking books. He's so shocked that he stops dead in his tracks, looking the boy over. Today he's wearing a white, oversized sweater, and his glasses have made a reappearance. Dean swallows thickly before he comes over, spinning Novak around and pressing his lips to the other boy's. At first there's resistance because Dean probably should have told him who it was, but then Novak is relaxing and kissing Dean back. 

When Dean pulls back, Novak's cheeks are darker than Dean's ever seen them, and he can't help but smile. "Hi." 

"Hello, Dean," Novak murmurs, looking so cute in his sweater. Dean wraps his arm around Novak's waist and pulls him in close, pressing his face into the boy's neck. Novak squeaks but he doesn't say anything, nor does he resist. 

"Didn't think you were working. You weren't at the front desk. I was a little worried." Dean presses soft kisses to Novak's neck, and the boy actually drops his head back to give Dean more access. "Didn't think I could stand coming here and not seeing your beautiful face." Novak doesn't respond, so Dean pulls his face back to look at the other boy, taking in his closed eyes and slightly parted lips. "Is this okay?" 

Novak nods, eyes opening slowly behind the thick frames. "Yes, Dean." Dean grins, pecking his lips before he dives back down to Novak's neck. "Y-You can always ask for me at the desk, Dean." He gasps softly as Dean sucks oh so gently at Novak's skin, hands fisting the back of Dean's shirt. Dean acknowledges him with a hum, his hands resting on Novak's waist. He slowly lets his fingers slide up, slipping under the baggy sweater. 

If the other boy minds, he doesn't protest, so Dean continues. Novak's skin is soft under his touch, and warm. Dean wants to see it, but he remembers that they're in a library. A public library. Quickly, Dean pulls away, his face red. "Uh, sorry," he gapes, running a hand through his hair. "I guess I got a little carried away." 

Novak reaches up to touch his neck, his cheeks stained pink. "It's okay," he responds after some time, shakily going back to his cart. "We shouldn't be doing this while I’m working. There are children around, and I could get fired." 

"I'm really sorry," Dean repeats, setting a hand on Novak's arm. The boy turns to Dean, his blue eyes meeting Dean's. 

"Don't be, I liked it." 

And if that didn't make Dean's knees weak, he didn't know what would. 

~~

It's nearly two weeks later before Sam needs to go to the library, and Dean is itching to see Novak again. Sadly, when they get there, the boy is not at the counter. Some woman is, and Dean feels disappointed. Almost nervously, Dean goes up to her, clearing his throat. "Uh, hi. I was just wondering where Novak is." 

"Which one?" She asked, giving Dean her full attention. 

"Uh." Dean's eyebrows furrow, and he looks puzzled. "What do you mean? I just want to see Novak." 

"Which one?" She repeats, leaning forward. "Castiel or Jimmy?" Dean feels like he's been punched in the gut. There's two Novaks working here? How was he to know which he was talking to? 

"I don't know. He's about the same height as me. Sometimes he wears glasses. He's got blue eyes and dark hair. Wears a lot of sweaters and vests. I want to talk to that Novak." 

The woman looks as confused as Dean is for a moment before she breaks into a smile. "Oh, you mean the twins?" Dean freezes. Twins? "Castiel and Jimmy Novak are twins. Castiel has glasses and wears sweaters, and Jimmy wears vests." 

"They're twins? They're not the same person?" Dean practically squeaks. He'd hissed Jimmy first, but he'd made out with Castiel nearly two days later. Oh, God, they were different people. 

"Yes, most people get them confused." The woman continues, and Dean barely hears that they should be around before he's leaving the desk and hurrying to the far end of the library. The Novaks were twins. He had thought they were the same person. He had flirted and kissed both of them. They had both seemed so interested in him, and Dean sure as hell was interested in both of them, too. 

He shook his head, knowing he'd have to choose between them. But that wasn't fair. They both liked Dean, and Dean liked them both. How was he supposed to pick one of them when he couldn't even tell them apart? The feeling of dread settled heavy in his stomach, knowing it wasn't right to choose between them. It could damage their brotherly relationship. But Dean didn't want to have to stay away from both of them. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a giggle, and curiously--to get his mind off his problem--Dean went to investigate. He heard two voices in a couple aisles down, followed by soft laughter. Dean peeked through the shelves, eyes widening at what he saw. Castiel sat on one of the secluded tables, wearing the blue sweater Dean had first met him in. His glasses were askew, but he didn't seem to mind, laughing as he fisted the boy in front of him's shirt. 

The boy standing between Castiel's legs was none other than Jimmy, his vest loose around his shoulders. Jimmy's hands were on Castiel's hips, and from here, Dean could clearly see that these were two different people. Castiel's hair was a little longer and curlier, while Jimmy's was just shaggy. Jimmy had a stronger build than his twin, and even though Castiel was sitting, Dean could tell Jimmy was taller. 

But what was most surprising is that Jimmy shushed Castiel with a kiss. On the lips. Dean couldn't believe the incredible luck he had just stumbled into. The twins seemed to be more than just brothers, and both must have known that Dean didn't realize they were two different people. Did that mean all the kissing and the flirting was real? Did they want him, too, in addition to each other? 

Dean needed to know these answers now, so he stepped out into the aisle. "Hello, twins," Dean greeted, making both the brothers jump, heads snapping over to Dean. They looked like deer caught in headlights, then Jimmy relaxed, turning back to his twin. 

"I told you he'd figure it out," he teased, and Castiel relaxed a little, not letting go of Jimmy's vest. "Hello, Dean. Didn't think you'd make it in today." 

"I'm full of surprises. Just as it seems you two are as well." Jimmy helped Castiel off the table, and the two of them came over to Dean. They looked so similar that it took Dean's breath away, and he couldn't help but reach up and cup both of their faces in his hands. Jimmy grinned, and Castiel leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. 

"Sorry," Jimmy replied, but he didn't look sorry at all. "When we realized that you thought we were the same person, we couldn't help but tease you. We didn't think it would get as serious as it did, and this may freak you out a little, but we both like you, Dean." 

Dean felt his heart soar in his chest. The twins both wanted him, and he wanted them both. And they wanted each other. Dean had never been into threesomes before, but the thought of having to chose between the twins made him feel sick. "Well then I guess it's good I like you both, too. And you two clearly like each other." 

Castiel broke into a smile so large that Dean couldn't help but smile back at him. "Does this mean you want to date us both?" 

He looked so hopeful that Dean couldn't resist the urge to lean down and kiss the other boy, cradling his face in his hand, never wanting to let go. "Of course," Dean breathed after the kiss, stroking Castiel's cheek with his thumb. "If you'll let me." 

"Of course we will," Jimmy answered, wrapping his arm around Castiel, then leaning up to get his own kiss. Dean felt like he was floating, all of this being too much for him to properly handle. He didn't know how he got lucky enough to meet the gorgeous twins, never mind be their boyfriend. 

"Good." Dean kissed both of their cheeks, taking a moment to look them over. How he ever got them confused was still a mystery, but he was glad he knew now. "I'd like to take you both out tonight. I want to get to know each of you now that I know you're different people." 

The twins shared a glance between them, having matching smiles on their faces. Jimmy spoke up, his eyes bright and blue. "We get off at six."


End file.
